This invention relates to switch assemblies and more particularly, to miniature electrical switch assemblies wherein a plurality of switching mechanisms enclosed within a switch housing are actuated by a plurality of switch operating rocker arms which extend outwardly from the switch housing. The miniature switch assemblies have utility in printed circuit boards.
In the past, various arrangements have been suggested for the design of miniature electrical switch assemblies and attempts have been made to design miniature switch assemblies having a switching action which provides a positive control and tease proof reliability. Many of these arrangements include a switch assembly wherein the switch operating member functions to bend one terminal of the switch assembly onto the other terminal of the switch assembly to complete the switch action. Of necessity, the conductor terminals must be very fragile to withstand such a deformation to provide the switch action. Understandably, such switch assemblies have a lifespan of only about 5000 mechanical operations, a performance standard which is unacceptable in many printed circuit board applications.